Valeon
BIO A Valkyrie Paladin, champion of the Order of Light. Valeon commands the human armies, which are the final bastion between the Chaos Legion and the Guardian Kingdoms. With the return of the black dragon known as Dragonbane, Valeon has set out to cleanse the world of all corruption. Valeon is able to channel the Star Crystals' energy into a concentrated energy shield, protecting the soldiers who fight by his side. His Guardian Knights ride by his side when summoned to battle, and the sight of this noble champion gives any army an immediate morale boost. ABILITIES ULTIMATE Shield of Justice Creates defensive shield around himself and allies for 7 seconds PASSIVE Righteous Guardia: Each attack has knockback STAR LEVEL ULT CHANGES STRENGTHS STRONG AGAINST Ironguard, Reavers, Immortals Ironguard swarm when not surrounded (knockback on autoattack, AoE knockback on Ult), Reavers (combo lock so they can never attack!), Valkyrie swarms (when paired with archer ball) Strong tanking ability, with high armor. High survivability Knockback pushes enemy units back to hold front line Large unit with heavy weight, displaces units when dropped and while walking. Slide front line forward by having Valeon timed to walk slightly behind Shield of Justice can be the difference between dying or surviving to fight another battle. Time your ultimate well, and avoid wasting it when there are no allies nearby WEAKNESSES WEAK AGAINST Massed Archers, Ironguard surround, Warships, Tempest Tower, Arc Tower Very slow, low DPS with single unit damage. Cannot hit air units Easily kited. Often wanders off and targets different buildings and units that your army is not attacking. Has giant wings... but can't fly :( STRATEGY Valeon will push deployed ballistas forward. Use this to your advantage by dropping behind them, and allowing Valeon to slide your siege units up without needed to reset. Valeon defending Castle drawbridges can hold the line because of knockback. He is also large enough to block the bridge against Reaver rushes. Shield of Justice is the perfect counter to Deathbringer's Ultimate ability. Drop Valeon into the middle of the black hole, and cast your shield to save everyone trapped inside. Near the scrimmage line: Pull aggro by hot dropping Valeon within enemy lines. His shield will push the enemy units outward so that you can drop counters on them. If he pushes enemy Ballistas out of range, they have to undeploy and redeploy, buying your troops time to close the gap. Save your units from Castle death nuke, by casting Shield of Justice right before it explodes. CHAMPION COMBOS Synergize champions and ults with your allies to maximize their effectiveness! Create your own team strategies with your alliance-mates! TEAM SYNERGY [http://guardiankingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/Strider Strider], Valeon, Celeste, Chaos Lord STAR LEVEL STATS CONCLUSION Valeon is the strongest tank champion in Guardian Kingdoms, and is easily acquired for free. Shield of Justice increases survivability of all surrounding units, and pairs well with most army compositions. Valeon can counter many other champions' Ultimates, and can be valuable in nearly any situation. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Champions __FORCETOC__